


Surrender

by Iwao



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Fanart, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwao/pseuds/Iwao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"I hardly know what to do. I slide my fingers in between the buttons of his shirt and touch his chest, like I did a million years ago. It’s enough to spur me on – to unfasten the buttons and remove the clerical collar (as if it’s nothing)"</i>   Excerpt from  <i>A Multitude of Sins</i>, by cryptonym</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cryptonym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptonym/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Multitude of Sins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391044) by [cryptonym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptonym/pseuds/cryptonym). 



**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for writing this awesome fic, bebé! *glomps*


End file.
